1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a tray feeder which provides parts to a part mounting device, and more particularly, to a tray feeder including a buffer member in which a pallet supporting trays is standing by.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tray feeder is a device which provides parts to be mounted on a board to a part mounting device, and includes a tray accommodating parts, a pallet supporting a tray, and a magazine housing the pallet. The pallet housed in the magazine is transferred to a feeder unit having an operating head of the part mounting device positioned therein using a transfer means, and the operating head adheres the parts accommodated in the tray to then be mounted on the board.
In one type of a tray feeder which transfers trays to a feeder unit while the magazine is elevated or lowered, the tray feeder may have an increased height when elevating or lowering the magazine. As a result, an operator's range of vision in an operating field may be narrowed. In addition, in a case where an operating failure, such as a part adhering error of the operating head, occurs, there may be a spatial limitation in the operator correcting the error in person.
In another type of a tray feeder which includes a transfer unit at a lateral side of a fixed magazine to carry a pallet housed in the magazine to a feeder unit, which is installed at a lateral side of the transfer unit, the tray feeder may be elongated in a lengthwise direction. As a result, the operating field space may be reduced and there may be a limitation in operator's movement, thereby lowering operating efficiency.